Broken Angel
by Zhii
Summary: Huang Zi Tao, itulah namanya. Si manis dengan julukan panda polos asal China, sosok hangat dengan senyum yang menggetarkan jiwa, bocah periang yang bersanding dengan segala macam kepolosan, namja muda yang tenggelam dalam cinta sosok-sosok disampingnya. TAORIS/ ANGST/ YAOI/ Ch3/ OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Broken Angel**

**Genre : Romance-Angst**

**Length** **: **sialnya ini malah jadi **Chaptered** *guling-guling*

**Cast : Kris, Tao, and Others**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, plot pasaran, bahasa berantakan.**

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

Huang Zi Tao, itulah namanya. Si manis dengan julukan panda polos asal China, sosok hangat dengan senyum yang menggetarkan jiwa, bocah periang yang bersanding dengan segala macam kepolosan, namja muda yang tenggelam dalam cinta sosok-sosok disampingnya.

.

* * *

.

.

Dibawah siraman hangatnya mentari senja, pemuda bernama Huang Zi Tao itu menelan potongan terakhir cone ice cream vanilla dalam mulutnya. Mengabaikan remah cone yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya, sampai satu lengan kekar terulur padanya.

"Apa tadi gege bilang, pelan-pelan menghabiskan es krimmu, Baby."

Kris, nama pemuda itu. Sosok tampan pemilik senyum mematikan. Dengan hati-hati membersihkan sudut bibir kekasihnya ini. Berkali-kali ia dihadapkan dengan tingkah menggemaskan yang tak disadari tengah Tao lakukan, dan berkali-kali pula Kris tak akan pernah bosan untuk selalu mengingatkan. Bagi Kris kecerobohan Tao membuat ia merasa begitu dibutuhkan. Seolah dunia akan berkata, apa jadinya jika Kris tak ada disampingnya?

"Umm… aku sengaja melakukannya, biar Kris gege membersihkannya untukku."

Cengiran tanpa dosa itu adalah hal yang biasa. Kris hafal benar seperti apa sosok pemuda dihadapannya. Kekanakan, dengan kadar kepolosan yang begitu menggemaskan. Tanpa rekayasa, karena Tao begitu apa adanya. Satu dari banyak hal yang membuat Kris begitu mencintainya.

"Tsk! Panda manja!"

"Gege membuat rambutku berantakan," keluh Tao setelah Kris dengan gemas mengacak surai hitamnya.

Dan pemuda berambut emas itu hanya terkekeh geli, melihat bagaimana cherry merah yang begitu mencandunya mengerut begitu saja.

"Berhenti bermain dengan ponselmu, Baby. Kau tidak sedang berselingkuh dari gege, bukan?"

"Ish! Berapa kali Tao bilang, Ge. Dia ini…"

"Gege tahu, jadi simpan ponselmu saat gege sedang bersamamu."

"Yah… berikan padaku ge!" pekik Tao saat lengan Kris menyambar smartphonenya. Menjauhkan dari tangan Tao yang berusaha menjangkaunya.

"Tidak sampai kita pulang nanti. Nah… kau mau main apa lagi sekarang? Siapa yang dari minggu kemarin merengek untuk pergi ke taman bermain, hmm?"

"Gege menyebalkan! Tao mau main semuanya. Pokoknya semuanya!"

Kris kembali menggelengkan kepala kala kedua kaki Tao mulai meninggalkannya. Kekasihnya itu begitu kekanakan. Mengingat perbedaan usia lima tahun diantara keduanya, cukup membuat Kris memahami seperti apa Tao-nya ini.

.

.

**Broken Angel**

.

.

Menginjak hari kesepuluh musim semi bulan ini, Kris yang tengah sibuk dengan penggorengan dalam dapur seorang diri dikejutkan lengkingan sang kekasih hati. Tubuh bocah itu menerjangnya begitu saja. Menyembunyikan tawa lebar yang tak Kris tahu apa sebabnya, dengan lengan yang membelit erat pada dada bidangnya. Keduanya memang tinggal bersama. Dalam satu rumah yang terasa layaknya surga.

"Morning, Baby. Kau sudah bangun hmm?"

Tak ada jawaban, Tao masih setia dengan posisi dimana Kris tak dapat melihat seperti apa mimik wajahnya.

"Hey… katakan ada apa ini?"

Dengan bibir bungkam, bocah periang itu menunjukkan touchscreen ponsel dalam genggaman. Sepersekian detik Kris dibuat mengerutkan keningnya, sampai ia memakan habis deretan kata yang tertera disana.

'_Gege sudah memutuskan akan melanjutkan studi di Korea.'_

"Aaah… jadi ini yang membuatmu girang sepagi ini?"

Masih dengan paras terbenam Tao menganggukkan kepala. Kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya membuat ia tak dapat berkata-kata. Ini mengejutkan. Seseorang yang sangat ia sayang akhirnya pulang. Lima tahun lalu, Tao ingat betul bagaimana ia menangis saat itu. Tepat pada hari dimana Tao diterima sebagai siswa baru di Junior High School, sang kakak justru meninggalkannya untuk mengejar Beasiswa di Amerika.

"Jadi ge… Bolehkah kakakku tinggal disini bersama kita?"

"Hah?" sedikit tak percaya Kris bertanya. Ia menolehkan kepala, mencoba menatap Tao yang tak lagi menyembunyikan paras manisnya.

"Tao mohon ge~"

Mata ini… mata yang tak pernah lelah menciptakan gradasi pelangi dalam hatinya saat ini, bagaimana bisa Kris kehilangan sinarnya jika ia menolak permintaannya begitu saja?

"Apapun untukmu, Sayang."

"Yey! Kris ge memang yang terbaik! Gomawo gege..." pekik Tao setelah mendaratkan bibirnya pada satu sisi paras menawan Kris.

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu turut melengkungkan garis bibirnya. Ia bahagia jika Tao bahagia, alasan ringan yang membuat Kris rela melakukan apapun untuknya.

.

.

-ZF-

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak saat itu. Tepat saat bunga Sakura mulai bermekaran, Tao kedatangan orang yang sangat ia sayang. Sosok yang tanpa kabar pasti kapan ia akan kembali, kini berdiri di teras rumahnya seorang diri. Bocah itu memekik senang, sesaat setelah ia menutup pintu mobil kebanggaan kekasihnya yang tampan. Menerjang begitu saja tubuh sang kakak yang sangat ia rindukan.

Dan dibelakang punggung Tao yang tengah bergetar itu, untuk pertama kalinya Kris melihat seperti apa rupa hyung kekasihnya.

Mereka benar-benar… berbeda!

"Aku sampai lupa. Kris gege, kenalkan ini kakakku."

Satu kalimat yang membuat Kris kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Salam Kenal, Kris. Tao banyak bercerita tentangmu."

"Ahh… selamat datang."

Keduanya berjabat tangan. Tanpa saling menyebut nama, seolah mereka mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya.

.

.

-ZF-

.

.

Badai begitu ribut diluar sana. Meraung puluhan kali seolah tangisan bayi. Geramannya bersahutan, saling bersusulan, serasa menekan isi kepala akan kuasa Sang Penguasa, yang entah ia tujukan pada siapa amuk murkaNya.

Dalam keributan itu. Satu raga berjalan tanpa jiwa. Berbalut kemeja putih bersih yang melekat indah pada tubuh ringkihnya. Hanya dengan menutup mata ia menahan perih dalam hati. Pelan namun pasti, ia terseok mengikis sunyi.

Kelambu tipis yang melambai ditengah badai wewarnai gelapnya suasana dengan kelebat geraknya yang tak pasti. Bersamaan dengan kibas sang angin yang mengabarkan duka tak kasat mata. Membutakan nurani yang tenggelam dalam bejana penuh _bisa_. Meski maya, cukup untuk membuat ia memilih mengakhiri derita.

Lagi dan lagi, langkahnya hanya ditemani kilat tajam angkasa yang turut menangis bersamanya. Bak blitz kamera yang tertuju hanya padanya, menerangi gelapnya suasana dalam belenggu luka.

Kelambu yang menyapu ayu wajah itu seakan mencoba menghapus tebah permata yang mengiringi gerak tubuhnya. Langkah demi langkah yang diambilnya mengantarkan raga itu diujung balkon lantai dua. Jemarinya bertengger nyata pada besi pembatas yang terasa kian membekukan jiwa.

Dalam keheningan ia berdiri seorang diri. Membuka mata. Menatap kilat tajam yang mengisi pandangan, merekam melodi Zeus yang mengaung tiada henti. Lama ia terdiam disana, hingga punggung itu bergerak perlahan. Kini ayu wajahnya tertangkap retina mata, begitu pias, senada dengan bibirnya yang membiru pucat.

Dengan mata kosong, sudut bibir itu terangkat beberapa mili. Ngeri… ia seolah boneka yang tak memiliki hati.

Entah pada siapa ia tujukan senyum sayu itu. Tak ada satupun kata yang membuat mata paham pada apa yang hendak disampaikannya. Hingga gerak tubuh itu membuat mata membelalak tak percaya. Hanya dalam satu kedipan mata tubuh ringkihnya tertelan gravitasi bumi. Menghujam jatuh diantara tebah hujan tanpa rasa sesal secuil jari.

Tepat saat itulah, satu lengkingan tajam mengalahkan gemuruh malam yang kian mencekam.

"TAOOO!"

Pria rupawan itu memutus cumbu punggungnya pada ranjang utama. Terengah dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya. Ia sibuk mengais udara, menatap nyalang sekelilingnya. Memastikan jika apa yang ia lihat hanyalah mimpi maya. Satu sosok lainnya turut terbangun. Memandang tak mengerti, meski lengan itu tergerak mengusap punggungnya hati-hati.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Masih dengan napas terengah ia menolehkan kepala, menggeleng samar dengan wajah frustasi akan apa yang ia lihat dalam mimpi.

"Aku melihat Tao… dia… tampak tidak baik-baik saja."

"Kurasa itu karena kau terlalu merindukannya."

Dalam keheningan keduanya saling berpandangan. Lama, sampai ia kembali bersuara, "Seandainya dia mau tinggal disini bersama kita, aku tidak akan sekhawatir ini."

"Kau memang hyung yang baik, Hannie. Tapi ayolah, Tao sudah besar. Dia memiliki pilihan sendiri dalam hidupnya." hibur pemilik surai panjang itu sembari membawa tubuhnya memeluk sang kekasih hati. "lagipula… bukankah satu adikmu yang lain akan tinggal bersamanya?" tambah pria cantik itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau benar, mungkin aku terlalu merindukannya, Chullie."

"Sekarang tidurlah, bukankah besok pagi kau ada meeting penting?"

"Hemm…"

.

.

-ZF-

.

.

Dibalik waktu yang terus melaju. Kisah baru tengah terajut melalui tangan-tangan semu. Seperti yang terjadi pada dua orang itu. Satu minggu yang lalu mereka hanya orang asing yang tak akan saling menyapa, jika satu rangkulan tidak menautkannya.

"Kopi untukmu, Kris."

"Terimakasih, Lay."

Tanpa sungkan Kris menerimanya, tanpa sungkan ia menyebut namanya begitu saja. Mereka seumuran jika kau ingin tahu apa alasannya.

"Tao belum pulang?"

"Hmm…" Kris menggeleng, kembali fokus pada tugas kampus yang tengah ia geluti. "dia akan menghubungiku jika tugas kelompoknya sudah selesai," jelasnya.

"Tumben sekali kau mengijinkannya pergi."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kris balas bertanya. Terpaksa memutus pandangan pada layar laptop diatas pangkuan.

"Tao sering mengajak temannya mengerjakan tugas disini karena kau melarangnya pergi, bukan?"

"Ohh.. itu. Dunia diluar sana sangat keras. Aku hanya tak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya."

Dalam dua detik pertama namja dengan dimple dikedua pipinya itu tak mengais udara. Dia terdiam dalam keheningan. Hanya memandang mata elang Kris yang penuh dengan keseriusan.

"A-ahh… aku tahu itu. Kau memang sangat perhatian padanya. Kau pasti sangat mencintainya."

"Lebih dari itu, aku sangat membutuhkannya. Tao segalanya bagiku. Jadi kuharap kau tak salah paham jika ia mengadu padamu."

Kris terkekeh, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sang lawan bicara dari kedua pipinya yang tiba-tiba merona.

"Ngomong-ngomong kopi buatanmu enak. Sama persis seperti yang dibuat Tao. Aku suka."

Sekali lagi Kris meneguk kopi hitam itu. Tanpa menyadari perubahan roman muka sosok manis disampingnya.

.

.

-ZF-

.

.

Tao menghembuskan napasnya pada kaca jendela. Merasa bosan tak ada satupun hal yang dapat ia lakukan diakhir pekan. Sejam yang lalu Kris membatalkan kencan mereka, tentu bukan tanpa alasan Kris melakukannya. Tao bahkan sempat mendengar pemuda itu mengumpat setelah menerima panggilan telepon dari Dosennya.

"Tao-er…"

Panggil Lay memutus lamunan sang adik.

"Iya ge?"

"Aku jatuh cinta."

"Mwo? Benarkah itu ge?" pekik Tao tak percaya. "siapa? Siapa orang beruntung yang membuat Lay ge jatuh cinta? Teman satu kampus gege? Katakan padaku ge, ayo katakan," heboh Tao seorang diri. Melupakan fakta bagaimana ia bosan beberapa detik tadi.

"Kris. Kekasihmu."

Diam.

Tao seketika itu bungkam. Gelas kaca yang tengah ia genggam jatuh berantakan. Menciptakan bising ditelinga akibat hantamannya. Dan dihadapannya, Lay hanya mengulas senyum tanpa dosa, seolah apa yang keluar dari bibirnya bukanlah apa-apa.

"A-apa…"

Satu kata yang terucap ditengah gempuran dalam dada Tao yang bergetar hebat.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Kris, Tao. Sama seperti yang kau katakan ribuan kali ditelepon kala itu, dia sangat dewasa, tampan, dan mempesona. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyukainya."

Lagi, kalimat itu mengalir begitu ringan. Seringan senyum Lay yang tampak menawan.

"T-tapi ge, Kris gege itu milikku. Bagaimana bisa gege berkata seperti itu padaku?"

Bola mata Tao mulai berkaca-kaca, merefleksikan diri Lay yang berdiri angkuh dihadapannya. Cukup lama keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan. Hanya suara jarum jam yang mengisi ruangan. Nyaris saja dinding pertahanan Tao jatuh, sampai suara tawa Lay menggema dalam heningnya suasana.

"Hahahaha… April Mop. Kena kau, Manis."

"A-apa…"

"Ini 1 April, Sayang."

Tao diam dalam kebingungan melihat bagaimana Lay tertawa tak karuan.

"Hukss… gege jahat," tangis Tao pecah seketika itu juga. Paham benar apa yang baru saja ia dengar hanyalah bualan semata. Tao benar-benar takut, sangat takut, sampai kalimat-kalimat penenang yang coba Lay berikan seolah tak membuahkan harapan.

"Ayolah Tao. Gege hanya bercanda. Hentikan tangismu sebelum Kris menendang bokongku nanti, memangnya kau mau gegemu yang manis ini didepak keluar rumah, hmm?"

Lay memeluknya, menepuk berkali-kali pundaknya. Berharap apa yang dia lakukan sanggup menenangkan sosok yang berada dalam dekapan. Dan dalam rangkulan itu sempat-sempatnya Tao menggelengkan kepala. Membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Kris benar-benar melakukan apa yang Lay katakan sebelumnya.

"Tao akan balas gege nanti. Lihat saja," ujarnya kesal.

Tak mungkin bagi Tao menyadari, sedatar apa paras dibalik punggungnya saat ini.

.

.

Langit malam tampak tenang meski tanpa kerlip berlian, dengan duduk diatas ayunan yang tengah bergoyang, sepasang kekasih itu terhanyut dalam dunia maya yang keduanya ciptakan bersama. Memadu cinta melalui sentuhan ringan yang menghangatkan jiwa. Baik Tao maupun Kris tampak begitu menikmati waktu yang terasa berhenti. Tao suka saat Kris memanjakannya. Mendekap tubuhnya. Mengecupi puncak kepalanya. Tenggelam dalam kesenangan, disaat secara bersamaan Tao menelan Novel Fiksi yang tengah ia cermati.

"Apa buku itu lebih menarik dari kekasihmu ini, hmm?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tsk! Kau kejam, Baby," keluh Kris yang berbuah kekehan geli namja manis dalam dekapannya ini.

"Gege," panggil Tao saat keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

"Hmm?" gumam Kris tanpa memutus sentuhan bibir itu pada leher jenjang kekasihnya. Mengecupnya berkali-kali, dengan sengaja tak meninggalkan noda diatasnya.

"Bagaimana kehidupan Lay gege di kampus? Apa dia mendapatkan banyak teman?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung padanya?"

"Ayolah ge…"

"Kakakmu cukup tertutup. Berkali-kali gege melihatnya menghabiskan makan siang di meja kantin seorang diri."

"Dan gege membiarkannya begitu saja?" Tao menoleh, kentara jelas jika ia khawatir pada tatap matanya.

"Ya. Tidak. Jika gege terlihat sering bersamanya, akan ada kabar miring nanti. Kau tahu sepopuler apa kekasihmu ini kan…"

"Ish! Tao serius ge!"

Kris tertawa. Melihat Tao yang cemberut semacam itu merupakan hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Lalu kau ingin gege bagaimana, hmm?"

"Setidaknya temani Lay gege menghabiskan makan siangnya."

"Setiap hari?"

"Tentu saja. Abaikan apa kata orang lain, toh kita akan jadi keluarga nantinya."

"Hey! Apa ini artinya kau melamar gege untuk menjadi suamimu?"

"Gegeeee…"

Tawa pria itu kembali menepis sunyi. Menciptakan alunan melodi tersendiri selain derit kayu penopang dua tubuh itu. Disaat Tao masih setia dengan wajah masamnya, Kris dengan sengaja mencuri kecupan pada candu merah itu.

"Apapun untukmu, Baby."

Tao terpekik senang. Ia balas menciumnya. Kecupan ringan penuh rasa terimakasih yang coba Tao tunjukkan pada kekasihnya.

Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari, sosok Lay yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisi keduanya saat ini.

.

.

-ZF-

.

.

Pemuda tampan itu datang dengan membawa harapan. Lay tahu keberadaannya ada karena terpaksa. Menemaninya. Berbagi tawa disaat jiwa itu terus merana. Lay laksana kumbang yang mengitari dua mawar berduri. Menjadi bayangan hitam dengan hasrat ingin memiliki.

"Kau melamun lagi."

Lay tersadar jika saat ini ia tak sendiri. Pemuda itu kini selalu ada untuk menemani menghabiskan jatah makan siangnya.

"Itu yang membuat teman sekelasmu takut mendekatimu, kau tak tahu itu kan?" canda Kris dengan senyum tipis, seolah mempertegas sedalam apa pesona yang dimilikinya.

"Kurasa mereka menjaga jarak dariku karena aku tidak memiliki wajah setampan kau, Kris."

Kris terkekeh, merasa konyol mendengar ucapan Lay yang tertuju padanya.

"Kau memang kalah tampan dariku, tapi aku kalah manis darimu. Sadari itu, Lay."

Lay kembali diam. Bukan lagi karena lamunan. Ucap kata yang diterimanya terasa menghangatkan jiwa. Bibirnya bergetar menahan senyum bahagia. Lay tahu ini salah. Dia tak pantas memiliki rasa yang menggebu ini. Mencoba menyangkal kenyataan yang tengah terjadi, namun hati tak bisa dibohongi. Ia jatuh cinta. Perasaan salah yang tak seharusnya ia tujukan pada kekasih dari adiknya.

"Ada baiknya kau belajar dari Tao. Adikmu itu mudah sekali bergaul dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Sampai aku bosan memberinya nasehat agar dia tak sembarangan mengumbar senyuman pada semua orang."

Senyum Lay runtuh begitu saja. Kalimat panjang yang didengarnya mengoyak debaran yang menggila dalam dada. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Perbandingan yang membuat ia hanyalah bayang semu dalam dunia adik manisnya itu.

Meski samar, dalam sepersekian detik Kris menyadari perubahan roman muka sosok manis dihadapannya.

"Kau benar. Aku akan memintanya untuk mengajariku nanti."

Sampai tawa lirih namja manis itu membuat Kris melupakan apa yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

REKOR Zhii karena bisa ngetik 2000+ dalam 3 hari. Anggap saja ini Prolog. Setelah ini apdetnya mungkin bakalan lama. Weekend doang yang bikin Zhii tenang bisa ngetik gegara bebas dari kelas. Jadi miaaaaann banget buat NES ama FF lainnya.

Draff ini sudah karatan di Laptop, karena kemaren ada PM dari miss ** diahuang91** yang katanya kangen ama FF amatiran buatan saya, akhirnya Zhii publish juga. Niatnya Oneshot lhoh, tapi ternyata ga bisa. Well, mungkin cuma **dua** atau **tiga** chapter. Dan Zhii yakin **typos**nya bejibun. Kaga diEdit soalnya *kena timpuk*

Sampai jumpa lagi, Reader-ssi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Broken Angel**

**Genre : Romance-Angst**

**Length** **: Chaptered**

**Cast : Kris, Tao, and Others**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, plot pasaran, bahasa berantakan.**

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

Huang Zi Tao, itulah namanya. Si manis dengan julukan panda polos asal China, sosok hangat dengan senyum yang menggetarkan jiwa, bocah periang yang bersanding dengan segala macam kepolosan, namja muda yang tenggelam dalam cinta sosok-sosok disampingnya.

.

* * *

.

.

Awal Juni. Tak ada yang berubah hingga saat ini. Hadirnya sosok baru tak memutus tali kasih itu. Orang kerap berkata bahwa cinta mereka ada untuk selamanya. Layaknya Rama-Shinta dalam kisah cinta di masa tua.

"Seandainya besok kau tidak ada ujian, gege akan mengajakmu," gumam Kris dengan napas berat.

Pemuda itu mengeratkan kedua lengannya membelenggu raga Tao. Menjatuhkan paras tampannya pada bahu sempit namja manis itu, Kris sungguh tak rela meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dan dalam dekapan penuh keposesifan itu, Tao hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa khas dari bibir cherrynya.

"Ayolah, Baby. Jangan menertawakan gege seperti itu."

Kris kembali mengeluh. Kali ini ia pandang Tao dengan wajah keruh. Kekasihnya itu masih saja melengkungkan garis bibirnya. Seolah apa yang Kris katakan hanyalah bualan semata.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Ge."

"Berjanjilah pada gege…"

Dengan kedua dahi saling mencumbu Kris mengatakannya. Mengais kesepuluh jemari lentik itu hanya untuk menautkan dengan jemarinya. Pemuda itu seakan lupa dimana keduanya berada. Mengumbar kemesraan yang membuat hati iri di ambang pintu utama. Melupakan jika satu sosok lainnya tengah menunggu tepat dibelakang punggung kokoh itu. Sampai kecupan singkat Tao pada sudut bibirnya mengakhiri aksi mesra yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

"Hati-hati dijalan gege. Pastikan kakakku baik-baik saja. Selamat bersenang-senang."

Tao berkata dengan begitu ceria. Ia lambaikan tangannya pada dua orang yang beranjak meninggalkannya. Sepasang kekasih itu tak akan pernah tahu, apa rencana Tuhan dibalik senyum keduanya saat itu.

.

.

.

— **Broken Angel —**

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Dentum musik bergema di telinga. Gemerlap lampu membut mata berkunang seketika. Suasana kampus di malam hari yang biasanya sepi kini tak ada lagi. Apa yang tampak di depan mata seolah membuat diri lupa, bahwa ini tempat yang sama dimana mereka tenggelam dengan status sebagai mahasiswa.

"Ini lebih ramai dari tahun lalu," Kris berucap singkat. Bola matanya berpendar tak tentu melihat seliar apa ratusan manusia yang memiliki status sama dengannya.

"Kurasa mereka mencoba memberikan yang terbaik."

"Hmm… dewan senat habis-habisan disaat seperti ini."

Lay yang berdiri disamping Kris melengkungkan senyum tipis. Berdesakan dengan ratusan orang membuat Kris sesekali menarik tubuh Lay merapat padanya.

"Ah… itu mereka!" seruan pemuda rupawan itu mengalihkan perhatian Lay yang diam-diam menjatuhkan lirikan.

Lay melihat tiga orang namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata tengah bergurau di sudut sana. Hatinya mendengus tak suka kala Kris memilih berjalan tepat dihadapannya, mencari celah diantara sekumpulan manusia.

"Woah… kau bilang tidak bisa datang, Kris."

"Aku berubah pikiran, Kai."

"Hey… siapa itu dibelakangmu, seingatku namjamu tidak semungil ini. Jangan bilang jika kau sudah berpisah dengannya," suara pemuda kedua.

"Tsk! Dia kakak Tao, Yeol. Kalian bisa memanggilnya Lay. Dia satu kampus dengan kita."

"Aah… si jenius pindahan dari Amerika itu." satu pemuda dengan wajah datar turut menimpali, memperhatikan sosok Lay dari puncak kepala hingga mata kaki.

"Hallo, Manis. Kenalkan, namaku Kai. Aku harap kau sudi mampir dipertandingan basket sabtu depan."

Lay yang canggung hanya menatap bingung.

"Berhenti menggodanya, Playboy. Kau mau Kyungsoomu yang manis itu memutuskan hubungan kalian lagi, huh?"

"Diam kau, Chanyeol! Kalau kau tidak menjadi radio rusak baginya, Kyungie juga tidak akan tahu."

"Tsk! Aku lebih memilih berkelahi denganmu daripada menutupi tingkahmu dari sepupuku yang baik itu."

"Kalian berisik sekali…"

"Panggil kami dengan sopan, Magnae!"

Oh Sehun, namja yang paling muda diantara ketiganya hanya memutar bola mata. Jengah dengan status dimana ia selalu mendapatkan kata-kata yang sama.

"Apa rencana kita setelah ini? tempat ini membosankan," tanya Kai kembali mengawali percakapan.

"Begini banyak orang dan kau bilang membosankan?"

"Ayolah, Kris. Club malam jauh lebih baik dari apa yang kau lihat saat ini. Sesekali pergilah kesana."

"Apa kau lupa, Kai. Kris kita ini memiliki kekasih yang ia jaga mati-matian kepolosannya. Mana bisa ia membawa kekasihnya ke sarang buaya macam kau ini kesana."

"Diam kau, Park! Tsk! Setidaknya kita tinggalkan tempat ini. Tidak ada yang menarik disini. Kau ikut kan, Lay?"

"Eehh…" Lay berkedip menanggapi pertanyaan ini. Ia menatap Kris dengan pandangan bertanya, seolah mencari tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Kris yang mendapatkan tatapan semacam itu hanya melengkungkan seulas senyum tulus. Seakan berkata bahwa kemana Lay pergi ia akan mengikuti. Dan pemuda berdimple itu tak mungkin membuang begitu saja, kesempatan dimana ia bisa sedekat ini dengan orang yang disukainya. Maka dengan satu anggukan saja, sekumpulan pria muda itu kembali menapakkan kaki di bumi yang mereka pijak ini.

.

.

Apartemen Kai menjadi satu tempat yang mereka tuju. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk tiba disana. Chanyeollah yang pertama mendudukkan diri pada sofa merah tua di salah satu sudut dalam ruangan itu. Sehun yang mengekor dibelakang sosok Chanyeol turut melemparkan tubuhnya begitu saja, disusul Kris dan Lay setelahnya. Sedangkan Kai melangkah lebih dalam, sesaat setelah meletakkan sekantung besar belanjaan yang ia beli sebelum kembali kekediamannya ini.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, kita akan memainkan _game_ yang menarik." Kai berkata setelah ia kembali dengan nampan berisi gelas-gelas kaca.

"_Game_ apa?"

"_Drinking Games_. Kita bisa bermain _Quarters_ dengan menggunakan botol kosong ini."

Chanyeol mengrenyit tak mengerti, begitu pula dengan Kris dan Lay yang memilih diam sedari tadi. Berbeda dengan si jenius Sehun yang memasang wajah datar, seolah permainan yang Kai ucapkan hanyalah sesuatu yang basi.

"Satu diantara kita akan memutar botol ini, siapapun yang ditunjuk mulut botol berhak menyuruh tiga pemain lainnya meminum beer dalam gelas yang sudah disediakan."

"Sudah kuduga…" hanya dua kata yang keluar dari belahan bibir Sehun.

"Ayolah kawan. Aku tahu ini kuno, tapi sesekali kita patut mencobanya. Aku berani menjamin jika ini akan sangat menantang. Kau yang akan mendapat giliran pertama untuk memutar botol ini, Lay."

"Tunggu! Lay ikut serta?" Kris bertanya dengan nada tak suka.

"Tentu saja. Dia juga pria sama seperti kitakan?"

"Aku tidak setuju!" ujar Kris dengan tegas.

"Ayolah, Kris. Anggap saja ini sebagai pesta perkenalan untuknya."

"Tidak, Kai! Bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Tsk! Kenapa jadi kau yang repot seperti ini sih, Kris?"

Bungkam, seketika itu keheningan datang. Keempat pria itu menatap Kris dengan pandangan tak biasa. Terutama Lay yang duduk tepat disampingnya, gelisah mendadak dirasakannya. Ia berharap sesuatu dari perilaku pemuda itu.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Tao untuk menjaganya, dan aku tak mau melanggar janji itu." helaan napas dalam mengakhiri kalimat yang Kris gumamkan.

Namja tampan itu tak pernah tahu, adanya satu tatapan terluka yang tertoreh karena kejujuran perkataannya.

"Aaah… janji pada calon istri untuk menjaga kakak ipar, aku menger—"

"Aku ikut!" Lay menyela tiba-tiba. Membuka bibir untuk pertama kali sejak ia memasuki apartemen ini.

"Lay…"

"Aku berhak menentukan apa yang aku inginkan, Kris."

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Lama… sampai Kris terpaksa membiarkan pemuda manis itu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Terserah kau saja…"

Lay menghela napas lega ditengah terpeciknya api dalam dada. Dia tak habis pikir, segala sesuatu yang pemuda tampan itu lakukan selalu berhubungan dengan adiknya. Seolah dunia Kris hanya berporos pada kekasihnya.

"Ayo, Lay. Putar botolnya."

Maka dengan kalimat itu permainanpun dimulai. Seperti yang Kai katakan sebelumnya, Laylah yang mendapat giliran pertama. Botol itu berputar seiring suasana yang mencair dengan teriakan dan gurauan. Satu putaran berarti satu gelas yang harus dihabiskan. Tiap-tiap orang mendapatkan jatah yang sama dalam berkali-kali permainan. Hanya akan ada satu yang merdeka tanpa harus membasahi kerongkongan itu dengan minuman perenggut akal manusia.

Diputaran kedua, saat Lay harus menegak apa yang ada dalam gelas keca dalam genggamannya, lengan Kris menyambar gelasnya begitu saja. Pemuda itu menghabiskan jatah Lay tanpa banyak bicara. Ia bahkan tak balas menatap pandangan Lay yang terarah padanya. Seolah bertanya mengapa, Kris tahu tanpa Lay membuka bibirnya. Maka ia hanya berkata ditengah bisingnya suasana, "Kau tanggung jawabku saat ini, bagaimanapun juga aku tak mau membuat Tao kecewa."

Kembali… ketulusan pemuda itu serasa menggoreskan belati dalam hatinya ini. Ketulusannya dalam menjaga perasaan kekasih tercinta tak disadari telah mengobarkan api dalam dada sosok yang coba dilindunginya. Seakan harapan yang tak pernah hilang, Lay terombang-ambing dalam perasaan untuk mencintai atau membenci.

Lay memilih diam melihat sekuat apa raga pemuda rupawan itu menjalani permainan ini. Kekesalannya membungkam bibirnya, kemarahannya menutup mata, meski bergelas-gelas minuman beralkohol itu telah menghilang dalam tegukan demi tegukan yang Kris lakukan. Lay hanya berdiam diri, tanpa sepatah kata, meski mata itu terus tertuju padanya.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu sejak dimulainya permainan itu. Keempat namja yang telah memainkannya terkapar dengan kondisi jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Krislah salah satunya. Hanya tersisa Lay yang menatap sendu, mengumpat dalam hati berkali-kali, tentang kebodohan namja tampan ini. Kris meneguk habis dua gelas dalam setiap putaran, satu hal yang membuat kondisinya paling mengenaskan.

Dengan langkah tertatih Lay berkeras hati membawa raga pemuda itu meninggalkan kediaman ini. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak dapat berdiam diri, Kris mencoba untuk melindunginya, maka iapun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Dia tak akan membawa Kris pulang, dengan kondisi seperti ini Lay tak mau Tao bertanya-tanya nanti. Dia telah memesan taksi, meluncur dengan kendaraan itu pada satu hotel yang telah direservasi. Tak butuh waktu lama taksi yang menembus malam mengantarkannya sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya," Lay berkata pada pelayan hotel itu, setelah membaringkan Kris diatas ranjang dalam kamar yang telah ia pesan.

"Sama-sama, Tuan."

Helaan napas samar kembali mengawali langkah kaki guna menghampiri Kris yang terbaring saat ini. Dipandanginya tubuh pemuda itu dengan tatapan terluka. Semestinya Kris tak harus sampai seperti ini, melihat apa yang pemuda itu lakukan untuknya, bagaimana mungkin Lay menghapus rasa cinta itu begitu saja?

"Setidaknya aku harus melakukan sesuatu untukmu, meskipun ini tak seberapa," gumam Lay pelan, membawa kedua tangannya melucuti kancing teratas kemeja yang Kris kenakan. Lay tahu, tidur dengan pakaian seformal ini akan membuat Kris merasa tak nyaman. Meskipun ia tak tahu, jika niat baiknya itu membuat petaka menghampiri keduanya tiba-tiba.

Tepat saat Kris membuka mata dengan tatapan yang amat berbeda, jarak diantara keduanya terhapus kala lengan Kris menyambar pergelangan tangannya begitu saja.

"Kris… apa yang— Mmpp…"

Satu kalimat yang tak sepenuhnya terucap, mengawali mimpi buruk dengan sulur fana juluran dari dasar neraka.

.

.

-ZF-

.

.

Pagi muda mulai menapaki dunia, meski gelap malam tak kunjung tergerus pijar terang pemilik semesta. Ini masih terlalu dini meski jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Terbiasa dengan kegiatan sehari-hari, pemuda itu bergegas membuka mata. Hendak menyongsong hari ini dengan apa yang kerap ia kerjakan dipagi hari. Hingga apa yang ia rasakan saat memutus cumbu dengan ranjang itu seolah membuat gada raksasa menghantam kepalanya.

Ia terpekik seketika itu juga, membawa kedua tangannya meremas kepala, mencoba mengurangi sakit yang ia rasa. Menggelengkan kepala, ia justru dikejutkan dengan nuansa kamar yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dia sadar satu hal, ini bukan kamarnya. Bukan tempat dimana ia terbiasa berbaring seorang diri menyambut wangi pagi.

Mengedarkan mata, kenyataan kembali mengejutkannya. Ia tanpa busana. Terlebih ia tak sendiri berada diranjang ini. Mengingat apa yang telah terjadi, ia justru terpekik lagi. Hal terakhir yang tertinggal dalam memori hanyalah tawa nista teman-temannya yang terlihat layaknya orang sakit jiwa.

Kala jenjang kakinya menapak bekunya lantai kayu berlapis permadani itu, raga yang dikendalikan otaknya membentur meja kecil di sisi ranjang dalam ruangan. Hangover ini membuat ia mengumpat dalam hati. Gaduh yang ia timbulkan membuat satu sosok lainnya menoleh dengan wajah pagi bak neraka yang menyapa diri. Dia… Huang Yi Xing, sosok yang ia kenal beberapa minggu ini, balas memandang dengan separuh tubuh tanpa benang secuil jari. Melihat kembali seperti apa kondisinya saat ini, ia tak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi saat dirinya tenggelam dalam mimpi.

"Kris…"

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala, kala satu gumaman menyapa gendang telinga.

"K-katakan… katakan apa yang terjadi…"

Kris balas kata-katanya dengan bibir bergetar menahan luka. Namun sosok dihadapannya justru menundukkan kepala.

"Jawab aku, Lay! Bagaimana kita bisa berada disini?!" Kris kembali bertanya dengan nada berbeda. Meski ia tak memekik layaknya manusia yang kehilangan akalnya.

"S-semalam kau mabuk berat, aku membawamu kesini karena tak mau Tao tahu. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?!"

"Kau memaksaku!"

"T-tidak mungkin…"

"Tapi itulah yang terjadi, Kris…"

"Ini salah, Lay. Ini salah! kita tidak seharusnya melakukannya. Kau bisa saja menghantam kepalaku dengan sesuatu semalam, apapun seharusnya kau lakukan agar kejadian seperti ini tak terjadi…"

"…"

"Katakan sesuatu, Lay. Jangan diam saja… kau membuatku semakin takut. Aku… benar-benar menyesal…"

"Tapi aku tidak…"

"A-apa?"

"Aku tidak menyesal…"

Detik itulah Lay balas menatapnya. Meski sekilas, karena pemuda itu kembali membuang muka.

"Kau… bercanda…"

"Tidak… aku serius, Kris. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal."

"Bagaimana…" Kris mengais udara. Menggeleng dengan pekikan yang menyusul setelahnya,"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA BICARA SEPERTI ITU?!"

"Aku menyukaimu! Aku tidak bisa menolakmu! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI JUGA?!"

Kris semakin frustasi dengan jawaban yang didengarnya ini. Dia tak pernah mengira sosok yang biasanya tenang dihadapannya itu menyimpan rahasia sebesar ini.

"Kau tidak mengenalku… kau telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah."

"TAPI AKU MENGENALMU SEJAK LIMA TAHUN YANG LALU!" pekikan Lay membuat Kris diam dalam ketidakmengertian. "kau tentu tak tahu…aku mengenalmu sejak Tao mengenalmu, lewat telepon itu dia selalu bercerita tentangmu. Seperti apa kau dimatanya, apa yang kau sukai, apa yang tak kau sukai, apa kebiasaanmu, hingga berapa gula dalam kopi yang kerap Tao buatkan untukmu juga aku tahu. JADI JANGAN KATAKAN SEOLAH AKU BARU MENGENALMU!"

Lay berkata dengan linangan air mata. Ia mengatakan apa yang sesungguhnya. Dimana pertama kali ia mendengar nama pemuda itu dari belahan bibir Tao, dari sana pula ia tahu segalanya. Seolah ia mengenal pemuda itu sebaik Tao mengenalnya. Dan itu bukanlah kebohongan semata.

Mendengar derai kata yang keluar dari bibir manis sosok itu membuat Kris menggeleng tak percaya.

"Kau gila…" balas Kris singkat. Mengancingkan kemeja yang telah selesai ia kenakan, memandang sekilas Lay sebelum membawa kedua kakinya meninggalkan pemuda itu dalam keheningan.

Debam pintu hotel menyadarkan Lay bahwa apa yang terjadi setelah ini akan membuat dia dibenci sosok yang ia cintai.

.

.

Dia berdosa. Kris tahu apa yang terjadi telah mengotori kepercayaan Tao selama ini. Apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya nanti, apabila Tao mengetahui dengan siapa Kris membagi diri? Kegundahan itu membuat Kris tak sadar tengah membenturkan dahi, menciptakan gaung samar pada pintu kayu kediamannya ini.

Menarik napas dalam, Kris dorong pintu itu perlahan. Dia harus siap pada apapun yang akan Tao tanyakan. Menghibur diri dengan seulas senyum palsu yang jauh dari tenangnya kalbu itu, hal pertama yang tertangkap panca inderanya hanyalah kesunyian yang tak berbeda dari biasanya. Dengan hati bertanya-tanya Kris kembali melangkahkan kakinya, membawa diri pada kamar Tao yang terletak tepat disebelah kamar pribadinya. Mereka tak tidur bersama, satu kenyataan yang membuat cinta mereka tak hanya berdasar nafsu semata.

Kala sekat pintu pemuda penyuka panda itu terbuka oleh jemarinya, apa yang Kris lihat membuat senyum palsu itu hilang begitu saja. Dihadapannya, tepat pada meja belajar itu sosok yang sangat ia cintai tengah terbuai dalam mimpi. Wangi pagi ini kembali menampar Kris dengan belai tangan-tangan semu, mengiris batin pemuda itu hingga udara serasa begitu beku.

Sepasang kakinya kembali melangkah dalam keheningan, mengulurkan lengannya dengan gerakan pelan. Mengusap penuh sayang satu sisi paras kekasihnya ini. Menepis jarak yang tak lagi berarti, kala satu kecupan ia berikan tepat dipelipis pemuda yang begitu ia kasihi.

'Maafkan gege, Baby…' batinnya ngilu.

Kris menjauhkan wajahnya, tepat saat sepasang manik permata itu mulai menjemput dunia.

"Gege baru pulang?" Tao bergumam lirih. Seolah enggan meninggalkan mimpi dan terpaksa menyambut mentari pagi.

Kris yang mendapatkan pertanyaan itu hanya mengangguk pelan, merengkuh tubuh Tao dalam gendongan, membaringkan kekasihnya itu diatas ranjang. Mengusap kepalanya, mencoba mengantarkan pemuda itu kembali dalam mimpi maya yang telah membuainya.

"Tidurlah lagi, Baby. Setelah menyiapkan sarapan gege akan membangunkanmu nanti."

Selembut kalimat itu mengalir, untuk kedua kalinya Kris jatuhkan belahan bibirnya pada pelipis sosok tercinta, berbarengan dengan kelopak mata Tao yang tak lagi terbuka, kembali tenggelam dalam dunia maya dengan balutan selimut hangat yang mendekapnya penuh cinta.

Pemuda polos itu sama sekali tak menyadari, apa yang telah terjadi pada dua sosok yang begitu ia sayangi. Kakak tercinta, dengan kekasih yang bagaikan napas baginya.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

Huaaaa … **ini chapter tersulit**. Ngebikin moment Kray itu bener-bener… Ahhh! Tapi mau gak mau musti nurutin plotnya/dicabik/. Chapter depan Zhii harus sudah masuk ke **Klimaks**. Tapi kalo End kayaknya di Chap 4.

Pleaseeee banget… **jangan pada Anarkis** sama cast di FF buatan Zhii. Ini cuma Fan-Fiction lho. Dan kemaren ada yang nanya, kenapa musti Lay-ge? Karena Zhii suka hubungan tiga orang itu. Sesimple itu sebenernya. Lagian pertama kali Zhii baca FF KrisTao yang nyempil ya Lay-gege itu. Jadi jangan saling benci, itu saja sih… semoga readers-ssi ngerti. Sini peluk satu-satu/ditimpuk/

**Thanks to,**

**KTHS, AulChan12, Time To Argha, arfyan, Anindya jung, MinraKimAlpacaPanda, versaillesmaiden, coffe latte, mynamedhiendha, L-Uira, Damien Cho, Kirei Thelittlethieves, Chouphie, sellasella partii, Aswshn, Riszaaa, TTy TT, aldiz ksh, MmaLKrisTaoShip, peachpetals, ressijewelll, Wu Zi Rae KTS, KissKris, TaoKyu, putchan, diahuang91, MimiTao, Super Maureen, raetaoris, NaughtyTAO, missjelek, awlia, fallforhaehyuk, Christal Alice, sycarp.**

Titik ditengah nama sengaja enggak Zhii ketik, nanti namanya bisa hilang kalo dipublish.

Maaf belum bisa bales review. Chapter depan semoga bisa balas pertanyaan kalian.

See ya…


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Broken Angel**

**Genre : Romance-Angst**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Cast : Kris, Tao, and others**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, plot pasaran, bahasa berantakan.**

Don't like Don't read!

.

Huang Zi Tao, itulah namanya. Si manis dengan julukan panda polos asal China, sosok hangat dengan senyum yang menggetarkan jiwa, bocah periang yang bersanding dengan segala macam kepolosan, namja muda yang tenggelam dalam cinta sosok-sosok disampingnya.

* * *

.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu sejak peristiwa itu. Ada satu perubahan yang terjadi kala waktu terus melaju. Tentang Kris yang tak seramah dikala pertama kali kedua orang itu saling bertemu. Kris menghindarinya, menjauhkan diri dari Lay yang turut bungkam pada apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Sampai satu peristiwa memaksa kedua orang itu mengakui tangan Tuhan turut andil dalam kisah ini.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kakak saya, Dokter?"

Tao bertanya dengan nada kekhawatiran yang tersirat jelas disana. Tak melepas sedetikpun genggaman tangannya pada jemari Lay yang tak kunjung membuka kelopak mata. Seminggu ini namja yang lebih tua darinya itu tampak tak baik-baik saja. Kulit wajahnya memucat, bibirnya biru, dengan paras manisnya yang kian melesu.

Entah sudah berapa kali Tao mengingatkan kakaknya itu untuk memeriksakan diri, meski gelengan kepala dengan senyum memaksa hanya membalas kata-katanya. Hingga tubuh Lay jatuh pingsan pagi ini, Tao tentu tak berdiam diri. Dengan bantuan kekasihnya ia memanggil sosok paruh baya yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Anda tahu _Male Pregnant_ sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bukan? Selamat, pria ini adalah salah satunya. Dia hamil…"

.

.

.

— **Broken Angel —**

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Keheningan itu tak kunjung hilang, meski dokter paruh baya yang membawa kenyataan itu telah menghilang dari pandangan. Baik Tao maupun Kris tenggelam dalam dunia berbeda, meski keduanya tengah memikirkan sosok yang sama, diri Lay yang tak kunjung membuka mata. Tao tidak sekalipun melepas pandangan dari paras layu kakaknya yang ia sayangi itu, memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi padanya membuat Tao bertanya-tanya, siapa yang tega menanamkan benih dalam rahimnya.

Air mata Tao jatuh begitu saja, hingga satu usapan ia rasa hinggap di bahunya. Pemuda manis itu menoleh, menatap sang kekasih dengan wajah sayu, dan Kris yang berdiri dihadapannya tak mungkin diam saja, melihat seperti apa paras kekasihnya dengan hati yang turut terluka. Ia usap kedua pipinya yang basah oleh air mata. Bergumam dalam hati bagaimana ia begitu keji menyakiti kekasihnya ini. Kris bahkan tak sanggup berpikir lebih jauh lagi, apa yang akan terjadi saat Lay membuka bibirnya mengenai aib yang coba ia tutupi.

Dunia maya yang tercipta bagi keduanya hancur tatkala Tao merasakan adanya gerakan dalam jemari yang tengah ia genggam. Tao eratkan genggaman tangannya kala kelopak mata Lay mulai terbuka.

"Lay gege…"

Dan pemuda yang mendengar namanya dipanggil itu lamat-lamat balas memandangnya.

"Tao-er… apa yang terjadi…" tanya Lay tak mengerti, merasa kepalanya begitu berat hingga ia tak sanggup mendudukkan diri.

"Gege pingsan," jeda Tao hanya untuk mengais udara. "dokter bilang… jika gege sedang hamil." tambah Tao tanpa memutus pandangannya.

Satu detik berlalu setelah terucapnya kalimat itu, Tao bisa merasakan sedingin apa raga Lay yang terasa begitu kaku.

"Katakan pada Tao, Ge… siapa ayah dari janin yang gege kandung."

Udara berhenti mengalir tiba-tiba. Hanya sesak yang terasa menggelayuti dada. Dua orang itu sama-sama merasakan ketegangan mendalam yang menghantam bak genderam perang. Membatu bisu dengan jagal semu yang siap memenggal leher itu.

"Katakan ge… katakan pada Tao… biarkan Tao membantu gege…"

Lagi, kalimat sama yang terucap dengan begitu polosnya membuat dada keduanya semakin terhimpit saja. Bocah dengan mata mengalahkan kilau senja diatas samudera itu sama sekali tak menyadari, kemana arah mata sang kakak yang begitu ia sayangi. Lewat tatapan mata itu Lay berharap pada sosok yang membisu sedari tadi, bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan ini. Meski pada akhirnya Lay hanya mendapatkan kebisuan yang tak berarti, karena lagi-lagi Kris tak berhenti menghindarinya hingga detik ini.

Seketika itu juga Lay menundukkan kepala, kembali merasakan sayatan nyeri yang begitu ngilu dihati. Hingga detik ini perilaku pemuda itu tak juga kembali seperti dulu, saat dimana keduanya belum terjebak dalam kenikmatan semu yang bercadar desah nafsu.

Tao yang tidak mendapatkan secerca jawaban tak kehilangan daya untuk kembali bertanya. Mendesak dengan kelembutan, meminta penjelasan tanpa mengurangi belaian kasih sayang. Hingga gelengan kepala sosok yang lebih tua darinya membuat Tao mengerti, bahwa Lay tak mau membagi rahasia ini.

Lay justru menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, bibir bergetar menahan tangis yang terasa menggores dada, hingga Tao tak tega untuk kembali memaksa. Ia rengkuh tubuh sang kakak yang begitu disayanginya, bergumam dengan pasti bahwa dia tak akan pernah meninggalkan sisinya. Dan dibelakang dua orang itu Kris memilih menundukkan kepala, tak sanggup melihat sekeji apa akibat dari perbuatannya.

.

.

"Terimakasih…"

Lay mengangkat kepala, memandang sosok tampan yang tengah menunduk dihadapannya. Pria itu tak kunjung menghilang dari pandangan, meski sosok Tao tak lagi berada dalam satu ruangan.

"Untuk apa…" Lay tak lagi memandangnya. Mengalihkan tatap matanya pada kilau angkasa yang membias jendela berkaca.

"Karena kau tak memberi tahu Tao apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi."

Lay membisu, tak dapat melontarkan kata guna membalas perkataan namja tampan itu. Dia sendiri tak mengerti, apa yang membuat ia tak tega membuka aib keduanya pada Tao yang begitu Kris kasihi.

"Aku hanya berpikir apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah ini," Lay memberi jeda dalam kalimatnya, sekedar menghela napas putus asa, meski kini Lay tatap mata itu dengan sebersit rasa ragu dalam kalbu.

"Kau tak berniat untuk meninggalkanku sendirian dalam kekacauan ini, bukan?"

Kris tersentak, raganya membeku mendengar nada putus asa yang kentara jelas tersirat dalam kalimatnya. Melihat mata berkaca-kaca itu sungguh membuat ia tak tega. Diambang kebekuan ia mengangguk perlahan. Mengucap sederet kata, mengemis pada Lay satu hal yang menambah daftar keegoisannya, "Jangan sampai Tao tahu, kumohon padamu…"

Maka dengan satu kalimat itu keduanya menenggelamkan diri bersama, dalam cerita nista tentang cinta, pengorbanan, hanya untuk akhir semu apa arti bahagia itu.

.

.

Dunia kembali terengkuh kegelapan. Tak sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, canda tawa seolah menghilang begitu saja. Menyisakan kekelaman meski pijar terang buatan tangan mengikis kegelapan.

Ini bukan tengah malam, jarum jam bahkan belum menunjuk angka sembilan, namun keheningan begitu pekat Tao rasakan. Meski ia hanya duduk diam diatas ayunan, namun apa yang kepalanya pikirkan jauh membumbung menembus awan.

"Baby…"

Tao mengalihkan perhatian dari ponsel yang tengah ia genggam. Menggeser tubuhnya guna memberi ruang bagi Kris yang turut menjatuhkan tubuh diatas ayunan. Tanpa banyak bicara sandaran punggung pemuda manis itu berganti dada bidang sang namja tampan.

"Aku bingung ge…" ujar Tao memecah kesunyian, "aku ingin memberitahu Hankyung ge tapi disisi lain aku tak ingin Han gege tahu," tambah Tao dengan tarikan napas dalam.

Kris memilih diam, hanya rengkuhan lengannya yang mengerat membelenggu raga kekasihnya itu.

"Gege tahu jika Ayah Tao adalah seorang Politikus ternama, bukan? Kesibukannya dari dulu membuat ia melupakan keluarganya. Bahkan meski Ayah menikah lagi belasan tahun lalu kebiasaannya tak berubah juga. Sekarang seolah terasa hanya tinggal kami bertiga. Han gege begitu menyanyangi kami, daripada memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada karir ayah nanti, aku justru tidak mau jika Han gege kecewa saat tahu Lay gege telah… ughh…" Tao tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Lidahnya terasa begitu kelu hanya dengan membayangkan paras kakak tertua dengan gurat kecewa yang tampak jelas pada kedua matanya.

"Gege tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Tao. Kau masih memiliki gege. Apapun yang terjadi nanti ingatlah satu hal, hanya kau yang gege cintai, kau hidup gege, sekarang dan selamanya…"

Tao seketika itu mengangkat wajahnya, mendongak menatap sang kekasih yang tak mengubah posisi seperti sebelumnya. Sedikit tak mengerti apa hubungan kalimat itu dari cerita yang baru saja ia bagi. Sampai ia mengaitkannya satu-persatu, hingga ia menyadari apa makna yang tertangkap pemikirannya kala itu.

"Kita akan melewatinya bersama-sama, gege benar." Tao berkata dengan lengkungan indah pada garis bibirnya. Seolah beban yang terasa menguap begitu saja. Kris memang selalu dapat menenangkannya. Satu hal yang membuat Tao sadar benar, apa arti keberadaan pemuda ini.

Meski ada hal lainnya yang tidak Tao pahami, tentang apa yang tak terbaca, satu kalimat terakhir dari apa yang didengarnya.

.

.

-ZF-

.

.

Hari kembali berganti. Semua kembali seolah tak ada satupun yang terjadi. Baik Lay maupun Kris kembali pada kesehariannya sebagai seorang mahasiswa, meski Tao begitu protektif pada janin dalam kandungan kakaknya. Pemuda manis itu tak lagi mempertanyakan siapa yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab pada keadaan yang membelit kakaknya, karena Tao telah berjanji dengan sepenuh hati, apapun yang terjadi nanti dia tak akan meninggalkan sisi Lay yang begitu ia sayangi.

Kini saat akhir pekan datang. Tao justru melewatinya dalam kesendirian. Ia ditinggal sendiri menghuni rumah megah ini. Sejak petang merengkuh malam, Tao jugalah yang membuka pintu untuk mengantar kekasihnya itu. Kris sempat memeluknya, lama… seolah ia begitu tak tega meninggalkannya. Pemuda itu mungkin tak pernah sadar, jika disuatu tempat sosok Lay tengah menunggu keberadaannya.

Menghela napas dalam, Tao coba membuang sepi yang menyerangnya saat ini. Sejujurnya Tao benci saat ia harus sendiri. Ia mengira kedatangan sang kakak akan menepis kesunyian pabila Kris terpaksa meninggalkannya. Tapi nyatanya kedua orang itu sama sibuknya.

"Lebih baik aku menyiapkan makan malam saja," gumam Tao dengan senyum lebar. Berharap apa yang dilakukannya sanggup menepis sepi yang melingkupi.

Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu mulai sibuk di dalam dapur. Tao yang tak terbiasa cukup kesulitan dibuatnya. Kris tak pernah sekalipun menyuruh kekasihnya itu menggunakan dapur seorang diri. Ia takut Tao terluka, satu alasan yang membuat Tao hanya bertugas menyeduh kopi untuknya.

"Seharusnya aku sudah menguasai dapur sekarang. Bagaimana nanti jika aku sudah menikah dengan Kris gege. Apa aku harus menunggu suamiku yang menyiapkan makanan kami? Uuh, Kris gege keterlaluan."

Tao kembali bergumam dengan wajah masam. Sampai ia teringat dengan apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Bocah itu terdiam seketika. Tiga detik selanjutnya paras manis itu memerah begitu saja.

"Apa yang baru saja aku katakan…"

Tao menggeleng dengan wajah merona. Ia sama sekali melupakan sedang apa dirinya saat ini. Hingga suara benturan memecah sunyi. Menyusul pekikan yang menghempas rapatnya udara disekitarnya.

.

.

"Aku masuk dulu. Tunggulah dua puluh menit setelah itu. Aku tak mau Tao curiga jika dia melihat kita pulang bersama," kata Kris tanpa menatap sosok disampingnya. Ia berucap dengan begitu datar. Seolah tak mau peduli jika apa yang dilakukannya telah melukai hati pemuda berdimple ini.

Lay yang menerima perintah itu hanya menganggukkan kepala. Ia pandang punggung Kris yang berjalan menjauh dengan tatapan penuh luka. Pelan, Lay mengusap perutnya, bergumam samar dengan bibir bergetar, "Ayahmu masih belum bisa menerima kita, Baby."

Sesaat sebelum membuka pintu utama itu Kris terdiam. Ia usap wajahnya dengan gerakan kasar. Merasa begitu hina dengan apa yang coba ditutupinya. Menghembuskan napas panjang, gerakan jemari pada kenop pintu itu terhenti, tepat saat bunyi hantaman keras disertai pekikan yang menyusul setelahnya menyentak raga Kris seketika itu juga.

"Astaga Tao!" pekik Kris kala tiba dimana sumber gaduh itu bersuara. Pemuda itu terpaku dengan hati terluka. Tanpa menunggu lama membawa diri menghampiri si pemilik hati.

"Kris ge… kapan Kris ge pulang?"

"Kita bahas itu nanti. Kita obati dulu lukamu."

Dengan hati-hati Kris merengkuh tubuh Tao dalam gendongannya. Mendudukkan pemuda yang begitu dicintainya itu pada kursi kayu yang biasa mereka gunakan makan bersama. Tao memilih bungkam melihat gerak cepat Kris yang tengah mengobrak-abrik kotak obat tak jauh dari posisi dia saat ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Kris kembali padanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa ge," Tao berkata saat dengan jelas ia melihat kilat kekhawatiran pada mata kekasihnya.

"Kau terluka, Tao. Bagaimana kau bisa melukai dirimu seperti ini?"

"Maaf…" gumam Tao lirih. Ia tundukkan kepalanya. Merasa begitu tak berguna meski ia setengah mati mencoba membuat Kris bahagia. "aku ingin menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi malah merusaknya begitu saja. Aku memang ceroboh dan tidak berguna. Maafkan aku, Ge…"

Kris yang mendengar rentetan kata itu berkaca-kaca. Demi apapun yang ia miliki, Tao tak pantas mengemis maaf pada pengecut macam dirinya. Kini Krislah yang bungkam, dengan jemari yang sibuk pada lilitan kassa yang tengah dilakukannya.

Melihat tak ada reaksi pada pemuda yang menunduk dihadapannya membuat Tao kembali memanggil namanya.

"Kris gege…"

Meski Kris lagi-lagi tak membalas tutur kata yang ia dengungkan.

"Kris gege marah?" sekali lagi Tao mencoba membuat Kris kembali memandang wajahnya. Tao takut Kris kecewa. Tao tak mau Kris mendiamkannya begitu saja.

"Maafkan Tao, Ge…"

Entah apa sebabnya, Kris justru menggelengkan kepala. Dengan teramat hati-hati ia bawa telapak tangan Tao yang terluka mendekati bibirnya. Disana, tepat pada luka yang tertutupi kassa lembut itu Kris jatuhkan satu kecupan penuh cinta. Lama, seakan penguasa jiwa sengaja menghentikan waktu untuk keduanya.

"Kau tidak salah, Baby. Gegelah yang begitu bodoh meninggalkanmu sendirian seperti ini." Kris berkata masih tanpa memandangnya. Mengingat bagaimana ia kembali menambah satu daftar dusta, kala bibir itu dengan keji merangkai kebohongan hanya untuk menemani Lay mendapatkan makanan yang tengah diinginkannya. Pemuda tampan itu tak sanggup melihat wajah muram sang kekasih yang serasa mencambuki tubuhnya.

"Maafkan gege…"

Dengan satu tangannya yang bebas Tao membawa paras Kris guna balas menatap matanya. Melalui iris hitam itu Tao melihatnya, sedalam apa rasa takut si penoreh suka cita yang kerap menyapa dunianya.

"Gege tidak bersalah." Tao mencoba menenangkan.

"Tidak. Gege bersalah. Sangat bersalah..."

Kris menggumamkan hal itu tak hanya satu kali. Dia berkata tanpa memutus sentuhan bibirnya pada jemari yang tengah ia genggam saat ini. Kris tahu Tao yang sangat dicintainya itu tidak mengerti, mengenai apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, dan apa yang tersembunyi begitu rapi.

Kris pernah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, apapun akan dilakukannya selama ia dapat membuat Tao bahagia. Dan kini, takdir menjebak Kris pada apa yang tak pernah terpikir olehnya. Banyak hal berkecamuk dalam kepala, bagaimana jika Tao tahu siapa ayah dari janin Lay, sedalam apa luka yang akan Kris torehkan pada bocah polos macam kekasihnya?

Membayangkan hal itu serasa menggoreskan belati pada urat nadi.

Dilain sisi, dibalik apa yang Lay lihat saat ini, udara yang berhembus disekitarnya seolah menamparnya begitu saja. Alam seakan turut berbisik padanya, bahwa saat Kris berkata jika Tao adalah hidupnya, itu bukanlah bualan semata.

Ini pertama kali bagi Lay melihat cinta seorang pria pada sosok yang dipujanya. Ini pertama kali bagi Lay bertemu sosok semacam itu. Dibanding Tao yang sangat Kris cintai, jauh dalam hati Lay ingin berhenti. Tak lagi mengganggu kebersamaan dua orang itu, tak lagi menjadi benalu pada hubungan sempurna dua orang dihadapannya.

Tapi… apa yang ada dalam perutnya tak dapat membuat Lay berhenti begitu saja. Biarlah dia jadi yang kedua. Biarlah dia meyimpan rapi kebusukan ini, asal Kris peduli pada kondisi darah dagingnya. Dan memberi ruang baginya, mendapatkan perhatian dari raga pemuda itu, meski itu hanya bayangan semu.

.

.

Jarum jam menukik tajam. Dentam kematian berdendang ditengah malam. Berulang kali memekik bak sebilah parang yang mengoyak gendang pendengaran. Hanya suara tetesan air yang menggema dalam gelapnya suasana. Menjadi satu-satunya sumber kebisingan yang menjelma bak bisikan makhluk gaib dari alam bawah sadar manusia.

Ditengah kegelisahan yang menjelma sebagai sosok pencabut nyawa, sayup-sayup terdengar tangis di ujung sana. Melodi itu menuntun langkah kaki untuk menghampiri.

Gelap yang menyelimuti terkikis cahaya dari satu ruangan dihadapannya. Seolah sinar yang tertangkap melalui celah pintu berbisik mesra, meminta padanya memutar kenop pintu, mengayunkan langkah diambang rasa ragu yang menyergap kalbu.

Dalam ruangan itu ia melihatnya, sosok dengan punggung bergetar penuh luka, membelakangi dimana ia berdiri saat ini. Rasa tak tega kembali mengawali langkah kaki, hingga tolehan kepala memperlihatkan seperti apa rupa si pemilik punggung penuh luka.

'_H-Han… gege…'_

Bola mata itu nyaris keluar dari sangkar. Dia… Huang Zi Tao, sang adik yang ia sayangi sepenuh hati. Meringkuk dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya. Memanggil namanya, menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon, seolah meminta dekap perlindungan pada sesuatu yang tak Hangeng paham.

"Tao-er…"

Hangeng balas memanggil namanya. Tergesa mengulurkan lengan, disaat secara bersamaan tubuh Tao kian jauh dari jangkauan. Dalam ruangan yang semula sempit ini ia terus berlari, mengejar sosok sang adik yang tak jua menghentikan isak tangisnya. Semakin Hangeng mengejarnya, semakin jauh pula jarak diantara keduanya. Tak hanya sekali pria itu memanggil namanya, melantunkan nada sumbang diambang rasa putus asa.

Pada akhirnya Tao tak terkejar. Ia menghilang begitu saja dalam kegelapan.

"Tuan… Tuan…"

Terkesiap. Kelopak mata itu terbuka kala seseorang mengguncang bahunya.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Tuan?"

Lamat-lamat Hangeng memandang pria paruh baya yang selalu menemani kesehariannya. Mengangguk samar, Hangeng megusap peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya. Lagi-lagi ia memimpikan ini, sosok sang adik yang begitu ia sayangi.

"Perlukah saya panggilkan tuan Heechul?" kembali sang pelayan bertanya. Ia tampak khawatir melihat paras pucat pria muda dihadapannya.

"Tidak perlu, paman Lee. Heenim juga butuh istirahat. Aku hanya terlalu lelah. Akhir bulan ini tolong kosongkan jadwalku, aku perlu menemui adikku."

Hangeng berkata sembari meninggalkan mobil yang ditumpanginya. Ia berpikir hanya butuh lebih banyak istirahat setelah tenggelam dalam rutinitas sebagai Presdir utama.

.

.

-ZF-

.

.

Rintik hujan membatasi jarak pandang. Sejak senja merambati dunia, hujan turut mengiringi langkahnya. Kini Juli nyaris terkikis, meski tebah hujan seakan tak pernah habis.

Orang lebih memilih mengurung diri dalam rumahnya, menggelung raga itu dengan selimut tebal penepis udara yang tak sedang bersahabat dengan tubuh manusia. Hal itu pula yang membuat Tao menjemput mimpi sejak petang tadi. Kini saat ia kembali membuka mata, terjaga dari tidurnya, ruangan yang menjadi kamar pribadinya terasa begitu berbeda. Mungkin Kris yang telah mematikan lampu, satu kebiasaan yang kerap dilakukan pemuda rupawan itu.

Dari sudut mata itu Tao baru menyadari, bahwa jarum jam nyaris menunjukkan diri hari. Hingga saat ini hujan yang sedari tadi menggiringnya menjemput mimpi masih juga terjadi.

Bunyi pintu terbuka membuat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya. Bukan pada pintu kayu kamarnya itu. Debam samar yang tertangkap indera pendengarannya membuat Tao yakin bahwa itu berasal dari pintu utama. Ini tengah malam, Seoul juga tengah diguyur hujan, siapa yang mau menembus udara sedingin ini? Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Maaf, Kris. Ini tengah malam dan lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan apa yang hatiku inginkan. Kurasa ini karena janin yang ada dalam perutku."

Ditengah temaram lampu Tao mendengar sayup suara itu. Kalimat sang kakak menumbuhkan benih kekhawatiran yang memaksa Tao turun dari ranjang. Menyusuri ubin tanpa nyala lampu yang dapat membantu penglihatan itu. _Jadi Kris yang baru saja keluar atas permintaan kakaknya? Meminta apalagi namja manis berdimple ini? aah… orang hamil memang diluar kendali._ Tao terkekeh geli. Lagi-lagi membayangkan bagaimana repotnya saat Kris nanti menyandang gelar sebagai seorang suami.

"Ini bukan apa-apa…"

Tao mendengar Kris menyahut pada kakaknya. Diam-diam membuat Tao melengkungkan garis bibirnya. Kris memang dapat diandalkan.

"Bukankah aku harus mengambil tanggung jawab pada kondisimu saat ini?"

Sampai tambahan kalimat pemuda rupawan itu menghentikan ia memutar kenop pintu. Tao memiringkan kepalanya, memikirkan kalimat ambigu yang meluncur dari bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Yahh… bagaimanapun juga kau adalah ayahnya."

Hingga apa yang Lay katakan setelahnya membuat jantung Tao berhenti berdetak begitu saja.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

Ini **Angst**! Sekali lagi **Angst**! Genrenya jelas bangetkan diatas. Memang M-Preg, tapi Zhii sengaja nggak nulis M-preg karena nantinya… well, itu rahasia/digebukin/. Tapi se-Angst apapun FF Zhii ga akan ada yang namanya crack pairing.

Maunya agak dipanjangin tapi ini udah 3000 kata lebih. Belum balasan review juga. Terpaksa **Klimaks**nya nunggu chapter depan T.T

Zhii dari dulu berpikir seperti apapun isi cerita terserah si pembuat cerita itu sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga plot sudah disusun dari awal, dan ending FF ini sebagian bahkan sudah jadi bahkan sebelum pengetikan chapter 1, karena itulah yang nggak bisa baca FF Angst tolong jangan diterusin.

.

.

**Aldiz ksh** : hu'um… ini cuma fiktif yang lahir dari pikiran ngawur Zhii, jadi jangan benci Lay ge. Nanti fans Lay ge nyalahin cerita Zhii. Kkk… thanks buat reviewnya^^

**Junghyema **: ini Angst. Namanya saja Angst masa happy ending. Ditunggu saja ya nanti endingnya kayak gimana, terimakasih^^

**O'Rei'nji Fishcake** : thank you, ini hanya karya si amatir. Hehehe… pasangan Lay ge ya, hmm… gak terpikirkan. Soalnya kepengen cepet tamat sih/plak/. Baca lagi ya… thanks^^

**Time To Argha** : iya iya diupdate! Tapi maret ini gue kayak dibanting-banting dah, Gha. Huhuhu…

**Christal Alice** : menurutku justru Krisnya yang kasihan, tekanan batin mulu. Kkk… thanks buat reviewnya^^

**Datekazukio** : thanks udah ninggalin jejak.

**Huang Gi Tao** : ehhh… padahal menurut Zhii yang paling sakit disini Kris ge lho… thank you^^

**Aulchan** : chap dua kemaren emang fokus ke KrisLay sih, maap yak… thank you^^

**Sycrap** : apaapaapaapaapaapa! Alurnya kebaca/Zhii nyemil kibod/. Ditunggu terus ya… makasih^^

**TTy T T** : Terimakasih, ditunggu terus ya, thanks udah ninggalin jejak^^

**Coffe latte** : bahasa Zhii pasti ada jarumnya makanya nusuk-nusuk, kkkk. Thanks udah ninggalin jejak, baca lagi ya^^

**Couphie** : takut baca tapi dibaca juga? Nanti kalo tahu endingnya jangan jadi antinya Zhii ya, kkk. Thank you^^

**Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora** : aduh gimana ya, ini Angst sih. Jadi ga happy ending. Jangan diterusin ya kalau kepikiran, makasih buat reviewnya^^

**Dia huang91** : emang setipe ama Saranghae gege tapi endingnya ga akan sama. Padahal menurut Zhii nih ya, yang paling sakit disini tuh Kris gege. Dia cinta amati ama Tao tapi kepaksa nerima takdir ini. Cuma ya itu, si Tao bakalan blar blar blar kalo udah tahu. Oke… ditunggu terus ya, thank you^^

**Ressijewell** : emang jadinya rumit, tapi cerita ini ga akan sepanjang sinetron kok. Semoga ga bosen ya, makasih^^

**Prince Wu-Fan** : fufufufufuuu… tenang saja Lay bakal kena batunya nanti, aah… angel Suho? Disekuel mungkin? /memangnya ada?/ Makasih udah ninggalin jejak^^

**Peachpetals** : Hoho… ditunggu endingnya ya biar tahu nanti kayak gimana. Tapi jangan gebukin Zhii sajalah pokoknya. Makasih^^

**Mynamedhiendha** : ini chapter tiganya, thanks udah ninggalin jejak^^

**NaughtyTAO** : masalahnyaSuho ga ada disini, kkk… ditunggu terus ya. Makasih^^

**Dame dame no ko dame ku chan** : thanks udah di like. Thanks juga udah ninggalin jejak^^

**PutchanC** : Ini lanjutannya. Makasih buat reviewnya^^

**Titan18** : sayangnya Tao bakal sakit hati, tapi menurut Zhii yang paling sakit disini tuh Kris gege. Thanks udah ninggalin jejak^^

**TaoKYU** : wkwkwkwkwk… Zhii suka banget sih ama sesuatu yang detail, gak fashion gak fanfic kalo ga detail kayaknya bukan Zhii banget. Thanks udah ninggalin jejak^^

**Versaillesmaiden** : ini Tao udah dibikin tahu, sayangnya kepotong biar ga kepanjangan. Makasih udah ninggalin jejak^^

**Fitriws21 **: ini lanjutannya, thanks udah ninggalin jejak^^

**Piccolaxy9** : ini chapter selanjutnya, mian lama. Thanks udah ninggalin jejak^^

**L-Uira** : loncat dari atas jembatan? Wahh… idenya bagus juga/wkwkwkwk/. Bercanda sih, Zhii mah pengen akhir yang agak beda di FF ini. Ditunggu ya, thanks^^

**Fallforhaehyuk** : iya, pasti terpukul banget. Makasih udah ninggalin jejak^^

**Riszaaa** : hai Riszaaa, lama banget yak apdetnya. Kkkk… ini chapter tiganya, makasih udah ninggalin jejak^^

**Xyln** : jangan diambil hati ya. Ini lanjutannya, thanks udah ninggalin jejak^^

**DOUBLE-YU** : Tao pasti bakal tahu, Zhii ga mau buang-buang waktu sih. Biar ga kaya sinetron, hehehe… thanks udah ninggalin jejak^^

**Meyy-chaan** : duhh… jangan kesel ama Lay ge. Dia itu bukan jahat, tapi tersesat. Ntar kalo semua udah kebongkar chingu bakal tahu kenapa Lay ge sampe kaya gitu. Ditunggu terus yak, thank you^^

**Vherakim** : nanti dia bakal nyesel kok. Thanks udah ninggalin jejak^^

**Milky Andromeda** : ini chapter selanjutnya, thank you^^

**Khasabat04 **: ini chapter selanjutnya, thank you^^

**Kirei Thelittlethieves** : ini chapter tiganya, makasih udah ninggalin jejak^^

**Raetaoris** : yang ini beneran gak bisa. Zhii justru sebenernya niat apdet pertengahan bulan, soalnya ada ujian minggu ini. Tapi ga tega FF udah jadi dari beberapa waktu lalu. Apalagi PM yang masuk pada nagih, hehehe. Thanks buat reviewnya^^

.

Makasih juga buat yang udah ngefave FF abal ini, silent readers yang nambah daftar view FF Zhii/deepbow/

See ya^^


End file.
